


Marvel

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Muscles, Other, Praise Kink, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston and the Sole Survivor take advantage of a rare afternoon alone together in their Sanctuary house. Originally posted <a href="http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=19084999#t19084999">here</a> on the Fallout Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel

February, and the clouds overhead were a matte steel grey. The breeze held a vague promise of distant spring, but the earth was still frozen solid, lifeless and unyielding as concrete. Avery stood in the barren yard behind their Sanctuary home, bundled in an oversized army surplus jacket, trying to imagine rows of melons and patches of razorgrain growing from the dark earth. Sturges was confident that they’d be able to breed lilacs into the dead land, but all Avery could see was dead soil and decaying houses.

They sighed, their breath hanging in the cold air. The creek was frozen over; they’d dug holes in the ice to place pumps and purifiers. With Sturges and Marcy’s help, they’d insulated the house with newspaper and cotton batting and lined the walls with asbestos to guard against fires. Space heaters, generators, and strings of electric lights, and Sanctuary was almost liveable again. There were ghosts in the walls of the empty homes, but their silence was softened by the murmur of the new residents’ daily lives.

Avery shivered and tucked their hands into their armpits, hugging themself for warmth.

“Babe?” Preston appeared at their elbow, emerging from inside the house with a rustle of canvas and denim. “You alright?”

“Just thinking,” said Avery, a little wistful. “It’s hard to imagine what it’s going to look like once we put the garden in.”

Preston slung an arm around their shoulder, pulled them close. In his bare feet, he stood an even six feet. Six one in boots, even taller with his hat. And despite the advantages of pre-war nutrition, Avery only came up to his chin. They were solid and stout, built to a smaller scale, one-hundred-sixty pounds of muscle and energy compressed into only five feet and four inches.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, lips brushing their dark hair. “It’ll be incredible. Just wait.”

“I know.” Avery leaned into him, snuggling closer. He smelled like tobacco and pine needles, cigarettes and cologne. Home.

His arm tightened around them, his lips brushed their ear. “Come inside, babe. You’re freezing.”

“Alright.” Preston caught Avery's hand in his own and tugged them towards the door, fingers interlaced. He led, and Avery followed close behind, smiling and shadowing his footsteps. It was warmer inside the house. A wood-burning stove in the kitchen, a space heater in the hall and another in the bedroom, little pockets of warmth and light to ward against the late-winter cold.

Avery shrugged out of their coat, but Preston left his on, along with his scarf. He left his hat on a hook by the door; Avery dropped their coat onto the sofa and made a beeline to the kitchen and made themself a pot of coffee. It was instant stuff from before the war, cheap and acrid and barely caffeinated, but it warmed Avery’s hands and lips. Preston stole a kiss and poured himself a mug, leaning against the counter alongside Avery.

A few moments of companionable, contemplative silence, and Avery cleared their throat. “So we have the house to ourselves this afternoon.”

“Yup.” Preston set his mug on the counter, eyes alight.

“Wanna fool around?” said Avery.

Preston laughed. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

Avery set their cup next to Preston’s and stepped into his space, standing on their tiptoes to wrap their arms around his neck. He bent his head to kiss them, his hands settled on their hips. Avery ran their fingers over his scalp, toying with his cropped hair. The texture was wiry and coarse under their calloused fingertips, fine strands tightly curled. Avery’s hands fisted in his coat, and he laughed against their mouth.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” he breathed, his fingers digging into the small of their back and rubbing circles into the base of their spine.

Avery shivered. They arched forward into him, a smile tugging at their lips. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Laughing, they started down the hall together, unable to keep their hands off one another. Preston threw the door open and Avery locked it behind them, shivering as Preston’s hands slid over their chest, plucking at their buttons and sucking kisses into their neck. Shivering, they pressed their hips back against him, lips open in a moan. They turned around in his arms and attacked his mouth with their own, hands pressed flat against his chest.

They pushed Preston backwards, steering him towards the bed. Avery pushed him down onto the mattress and fell on top of him, clambering up to straddle his waist. They wrapped their hands around Preston’s thick wrists and pinned his hands over his head. “Hey,” they breathed, pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Hey.” Preston pushed back against them, testing their resolve, but Avery shifted their posture to put all their weight on him, pressing him down into the mattress. “You going to hold me down, babe? Take me hard?”

“You want me to?” Avery said. Preston squirmed underneath them, and Avery stroked their thumb over the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist, counting his heartbeats.

“Yeah,” said Preston gently. “I’d like that. I like watching you take charge.”

Avery snorted. "No shit," they said, tipping their head down to capture Preston's mouth. His soft, full lips fell open at the press of Avery’s teeth and tongue, letting them lead the kiss. He moaned against their mouth, gasped when Avery caught his bottom lip between their teeth. They sucked his tongue into their mouth, kissing him rough and possessive, savoring his cries and whimpers.

“Tell me what you want,” said Avery, breaking the kiss. “Tell me how to fuck you, Garvey.”

He shivered, eyes fluttering shut. He had incredible eyelashes, thick and dark like black lace against his high cheekbones. “Pin me down,” he said, breathless. “Tell me how good I am, choke me, make me beg you for it.”

Avery sat back on their haunches, letting Preston’s arms up. He reached up immediately and set his hands on Avery's hips, fingertips digging into their clothed thighs. Avery bent and pressed their mouths together again, guiding the kiss with a hand on Preston’s chin. They kissed him breathless, shifting their angle to slip their tongue deeper into his mouth, claiming it for their own. Whimpering, Preston arched up against them and squeezed their thighs; Avery pulled back laughing and dragged their thumb across Preston’s kiss-swollen lips.

“I could do that for you, Preston,” said Avery. They worked their hands between his coat and vest, tracing the outline his sternum and pectoral muscles through his clothing. Preston’s breath hitched low in his throat. Squirming under Avery’s deft hands, his mouth falling open. A lazy smile on their lips, they tugged at his scarf, undoing the careful knot. “What if I tied this over your eyes? Kept you in the dark while I rode you?”

“Yes,” said Preston, shivering. “ _Yes,_ yes please.”

“Good boy,” said Avery, stroking his cheek. “Strip for me, darling, I need to get some supplies.” They let Preston up and climbed off the bed, stocking feet thumping against the floor. They padded to the dresser and rifled through their private drawer, selecting a pair of silver handcuffs from their toy collection.

They turned in time to see Preston undoing the buttons on his vest. His duster lay forlorn on the bed beside him; he dropped the vest on top of it and peeled his t-shirt off. He had a sculpted chest and trim waist, but his stomach was softened by a layer of fat. A trail of dark, curling hair led down from his navel, disappearing into the waistband of his trousers. Their first time together, Avery had followed that trail down to Preston’s cock and sucked him off with two fingers in his ass.

Avery grinned at the memory. “You’re a sight,” they drawled.

“Yeah?” said Preston, setting the shirt aside and flexing like an Old World fitness model. “Do you see something you like?”

Laughing, Avery closed the distance between them. Preston's arms went around Avery as they trailed their fingers over his collarbones. He shivered, chest rising and falling rapidly as Avery’s hands wandered up and down his sides to trace the hard lines of his obliques. “Something, yeah. I’d like to see a lot more, though.”

“I can do that,” said Preston, hands falling to his belt buckle.

Avery stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist. “Lay back,” they said. “Allow me.”

Preston lay back on the bed and smiled up at Avery through his lashes, dark eyes shining. Kneeling beside him on the bed, Avery ran their hands down Preston’s hard chest and soft belly, tracing his scars and musculature. They stopped when they reached his waist, their hands lingering on his hips before they turned their attention to his belt. They undid his buckle with deft fingers and tugged the belt free of its loops.

The buckle was heavy pewter, stamped with the Minutemen logo, and the belt itself was genuine leather, supple and well-cared-for despite its age. Avery wound the belt around their palms and snapped it, thoughtfully. Preston twitched underneath them, a nervous prickle of sweat breaking out on his forehead. “What are you planning to do with that, babe?”

“Don’t know,” said Avery. “Anything you want me to do?”

Preston shook his head. “No. It just seems…unfriendly.”

“Alright.” Avery set it aside and stooped to kiss him, whispering reassurances against his mouth. “I'm not going to do anything you don’t want me to. I promise.”

“Of course not.” He relaxed fractionally, tension draining from his torso as Avery ran a soothing hand along his side. “You’re so good to me, babe.”

Avery kissed him, went to work on his trousers. They undid his button and pulled his zipper down, easing his pants open. “Lift your hips, darling.” They slid Preston’s pants down his legs, exposing dingy grey boxers and dark, muscular thighs. Avery let the pants fall onto the floor and ran their hand over his skin, feather-light.

Preston shivered, muscles rippling underneath his brown skin. He was halfway hard, boxers straining over his cock. Avery fit his hand around it, tracing his corona and squeezing gently through the thin cotton. Preston moaned, pushing up into Avery’s hand. They chuckled, pressing his hips back down into the bed. “I’m going to cuff your hands to the headboard,” they said, caressing Preston’s thigh. “Is that okay?”

He nodded, throwing his hands up over his head. Avery closed one cuff around Preston’s right wrist, threaded the chain through the brass bars on the headboard, and closed the other cuff around his left. His biceps and triceps stood out in his arms, sharply defined, as he tugged at the cuffs. He was a pretty sight with his arms elevated over his head, lengthening the lines of his torso. Avery ran their fingers over his shoulder and down his chest, savoring the strain and tremble of Preston’s muscles.

“Beautiful,” they whispered. “I love seeing you like this, darling.”

Preston smiled up at them, radiant. “I like it,” he said. “Feels good.” He tilted his head up, and Avery bent to kiss him, one hand on his neck, thumb pressing into the bowl of his throat. Preston moaned against Avery’s lips, pressing up against them, cock pressing firmly into Avery’s meaty thigh. Avery squeezed him through his boxers, and Preston’s moan broke into a hoarse whimper.

Avery pulled away, laughing. “I’m going to undress now,” they said. “I want you to watch me.” They climbed backwards off the bed, and Preston lifted his head, craning his neck to watch as Avery stripped, undoing buttons and peeling their shirt off. Preston’s dark eyes darted from Avery’s hands to their face to their chest and legs. He licked his lips and let his head fall back, groaning.

“Eyes on me, Garvey.” They stopped, half-undressed, until Preston lifted his head again. The shirt hit the floor, followed by their pants. They kicked the garment away and climbed back into bed beside Preston, running their hands along the length of his leg, ankle to calf to thigh to hip. He trembled at their touch, lips falling open. Grinning, Avery kissed him again, kneading his thigh. Their eyes fell on his discarded coat, laying neglected beside his scarf. Struck by sudden inspiration, they picked it up and slid it on, burying their nose in the worn canvas and inhaling his scent. The sweet-pepper tang of sweat, Preston’s pine-y cologne, and the warm, dry scent of tobacco. Avery pushed the sleeves up to their elbow and straddled Preston, running their hands over his chest.

“Looks good on you, babe,” said Preston, licking his dry lips. His eyes slid over Avery's bare chest and fell on their groin. Laughing, Avery caught him under the chin and tippled his head up. Preston squirmed and flushed, a little embarrassed to have been caught ogling.

“Naughty,” Avery teased. “You better drink it in, because I’m going to blindfold you.” They picked up the scarf and tied it around Preston’s head, stroking his cheekbone with their thumb while they tugged it into place. Preston hummed in approval, metal cuffs clinking against the headboard, his hands tightening into fists.

“Still want my hands on your throat?” Avery brushed his fingers over Preston’s neck, a gentle suggestion of pressure.

“Yes,” said Preston. “General.”

“Not in the bedroom,” said Avery, tightening their hand on Garvey’s throat. “We agreed.”

“Sorry babe,” said Preston, his voice a low rasp. “Just slipped out.”

Avery kissed him again and pulled their hand away. “Don’t worry about it.” They reached for the discarded belt and pressed the buckle into Preston’s hand.

“What is that?”

“Belt buckle,” said Avery. “You need to tap out, hit it against the headboard. That oughta get my attention.”

Preston squeezed it in his palm. “You’re so smart, babe. Sounds like a plan.”

Another kiss, soft and lingering, then Avery nudged Preston’s boxers down his hips. His cock slid into Avery’s palm and they squeezed gently as they returned their other hand to his throat. They pressed down, just hard enough to restrict Preston’s airflow. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing under Avery’s hand, moaning as they jerked him off with firm, unhurried strokes.

He thrust up into Avery’s hand, a high whine escaping his cracked lips. Grinning, Avery kissed his cheek and jaw, catching his earlobe between his teeth. Preston yelped and snapped his hips forward, straining against the cuffs. The headboard and mattress creaked under their combined weight.

“You like that?” Preston nodded frantically, the scarf slipping down over his nose. Avery let go of his throat to tug it back into place; Preston gasped for breath, grinning.

“Love it,” he said hoarsely.

“Knew you would.” Avery kissed his cheek again and set their hand back on Preston’s throat. Preston’s cock twitched in their hand and they pulled away, leaving him shaking and groaning at the loss of contact. “You ain’t allowed to come yet,” Avery whispered. “You have to _earn_ it, darling.”

Preston _keened_ , a high needy note that bounced off the walls. The sound lanced through Avery’s core, resonating in their groin. They pressed their hips into Preston’s meaty thigh, rutting against him while they sucked a bruising kiss into the sensitive skin along the underside of his jaw. Preston shivered and arched into the touch, a strangled whimper slipping out of his throat. Avery counted to fifteen and wrapped their hand around his cock again, resuming their slow strokes.

Avery let him have another mouthful of air, releasing his throat for long enough to leave another hickey on his dark skin, stroking his thumb over the bruises and bitemarks in a reflexive, soothing gesture. Preston rasped out a hoarse “ _Babe_ \--” and Avery cut him off with a hand on his throat, gently cutting off his airflow. He went rigid under Avery’s hands--jerking on the handcuffs and crying out soundlessly--then relaxed, eyes glazed with pleasure.

“You look so good,” Avery whispered. “God, you’re beautiful. I love your cheekbones. I love your mouth.” They kissed him, rough scrape of teeth over his bottom lip. Avery licked into Preston’s mouth and slid their hand down to squeeze the base of his cock, restricting his blood flow. They took their hand off his throat and drank in his gasps and moans like fine wine, grinning against his flushed skin. “Love the noises you make, too.”

Preston moaned, pushing his hips up against Avery’s hand, trying to get some friction against his swollen cock. Laughing, Avery nipped at his collarbone and pushed him back down against the mattress, savoring his grunt of frustration. “Not yet,” they teased. “I want to see how long you can last.”

“Babe, _please_ \--”

Avery kissed him, swallowing his moans. They waited for his breathing to even, then began jerking him again, harder and rougher than they had before. Preston whimpered, straining against their hands and against the handcuffs, spine curling, hips lifting off the mattress. One hand on his throat, Avery brought Preston to the edge in a matter of seconds, then pulled their hand away, letting his cock fall back between his legs, dripping pre-come. He cried out, forcing a great, trembling shout out of his constricted throat, head falling back against the mattress. The scarf was sliding out of place again, so Avery reached up and tugged it back down over his eyes, smoothing their hand over his cheekbones.

“Darling, darling, do you want to come?” They kissed his throat, licking along his jawline, breathing in his scent.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Yes, _please,_ babe--”

Avery stroked the underside of Preston’s cock, their touch featherlight after so much intense stimulation. Two fingers dancing along the shuddering vein in the underside of his cock, a thumb across the slit, and then a slow stroke, their fist wrapped around Preston’s cock. He thrust up into their hand, legs tensing and flexing against the creaking mattress. Avery propped themself up on one elbow to watch him come, nudging the scarf up onto his forehead. His eyes were screwed shut, his dark skin shining with sweat--they bent to kiss him. He moaned against their mouth, shivered and twitching in his hold, semen welling and running down his cock over Avery’s fingers.

They smeared cum over Preston’s cock and thighs, licking their fingers to catch the drips. Preston’s eyes fluttered open, and he groaned. “God, babe. You’re killing me.”

Avery laughed and kissed him again; Preston swept his tongue into Avery’s mouth and shivered to taste himself on their lips and tongue. Avery reached for the key on the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs, tugging the scarf of as well. Wincing, Preston brought his arms down, stretching and flexing to ease feeling back into his numb wrists and fingers.

“You alright?” Another kiss, gentle and tender against his bitten lips. They massaged his shoulders, trying to ease the cramps and knots away. Preston reached up to cradle their head in both his hands, fingers kneading their scalp.

“Just fine, babe. You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve it,” Avery whispered. “All you do for everyone--least I can do is fuck you good.”

He chuckled. “I’m not complaining.” He kissed them again. “Just want to return the favor.”

Avery trailed their fingers down his chest, a slow grin spreading across their face. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” His mouth was gentle, his eyes mischievous. “Come sit on my face.”

Startled, Avery laughed. “Seriously?”

“Of course.” Preston found their hand, squeezed it, brought it up to his mouth to kiss their knuckles. “I want to make you feel good, babe. Let me take care of you.”

“If you insist.”

Preston offered his hand and helped Avery clamber into position, their thighs on either side of his head, settling Preston’s duster over their legs. He wrapped his hands around their thighs and pressed a kiss along their inseam. “You look so good from this angle, babe.”

Heat rising in their face, Avery braced themself on the headboard. At Preston’s urging, they lowered themself down onto his mouth, hissing at the first shock of contact. Their cry turned to a moan as he lapped at their core, hands on their thighs, using his thumbs to spread them. Hot, insistent licks, top-to-bottom, drawing a whimper and a groan from Avery. They ground down against his sweet mouth, praise tumbling from their lips.

“God, you’re so good,” they said. “ _God._ ” Preston squeezed their thighs, drawing lazy circles around their entrance with his tongue. They whimpered again, crying out as his tongue pressed into them, lapping at the spot that made them shiver. Trembling, head thrown back, they whined and pressed themself down against his mouth and tongue. Thighs quaking, arms shaking, they worried at their lower lip with their teeth, biting down until they tasted blood.

Preston tapped their thigh twice, and they raised themself a few inches off his face, to allowing him a few mouthfuls of air. “You’re so close, babe,” he whispered, lips brushing their thigh. “I can feel it.” Before they could respond, he tugged them back down onto his mouth and redoubled his attack. He increased the pressure and intensity of his tongue, sucking insistently and working his tongue deep into them. Avery bent forward, forehead pressed to the wall, gasping, and grinding down against Preston’s hot, dextrous tongue.

They came with a gasp and a cry, their hands clenching on the brass headboard.Orgasm rolled through their veins, warming them from the inside like hard liquor. It left them loose-limbed and laughing, and they collapsed beside Preston, looping their arms around his neck. “That was incredible,” they said hoarsely, burying their face in his neck.

“I always wanted to do that, ever since I met you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of their head. “Glad you liked it.”

“Wish you’d said something sooner,” they grumbled. “We could have been doing that for _months_.”

“Well, next time I have an idea, I’ll be sure to share it with you.”

Avery kissed his neck. “I’ll hold you to that,” they said. His scarf lay discarded beside them; Avery picked it up and looped it around his neck. “There,” they said, tugging it into place. “Covers up the hickeys.”

He laughed, carding his fingers through their coarse, springy hair. “You take such good care of me, babe.”

“Somebody has to.” They settled themself against him, pillowing their head on his chest. They concealed a yawn against his flushed skin. “Wish we could just stay like this.”

“We can,” he said, kissing their cheek. “For a while, at least.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” they murmured, eyes fluttering shut. “You’re a marvel, Preston Garvey.” He said nothing in response, and they drifted off with his fingers gentle in their hair and his body warm underneath their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Choco ([Tumblr](http://chocochipbiscuit.tumblr.com/), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit)) for the beta read!


End file.
